Numbers
by crimeson-plasma
Summary: My version of A's suicide. Minor cursing, dark themes suggested and suicide. You have been warned!


This is my version of A's suicide. Here A is a girl, so deal with it. I may add another chapter with A's POV of this. I hope you like it. There is minor cursing, suggested dark themes and suicide.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note

"There are the stairs" I said to myself, causing the people that were in the corridor to look at me surprised. "There goes the freak" a boy, C, said. Making all of his said "friends" laugh. "Good one C!" Many of them said while laughing. "Hey freak, where are you going?" A boy asked with a mocking voice. I ignored him and started going up the stairs. "One. Two. Three" I counted the steps as I went up. I heard C and his friends laughing hystelically, but I didn't bother to go back and find out what they had said. "Only 5 months, idiot" I muttered as I continued going up to the enormous attic of Wammy's house. "Fourty six. Fourty seven" I finished counting. I had reached the top of the stairs. "And in total three hundred and thirty four steps from my room" I stated. I looked around me. There were several knifes and scissors lying on the floor, and the attic was quite cold, due to the only window in the room being open. And in front of it there was a blue haired girl. "You knew all along, didn't you?" I heard her ask as she turned around to look at me. In front of me was A, or Ada Ruiz Garcia, the first orphan to be taken into Wammy's house, L's successor and my only friend. "Yes" I stated, "The numbers tell it" I continued saying. Hinting the way in which I knew everything. "I see" She said as she turned around and looked again at the open window. We were quiet for several minutes, not daring to break the silence that was in the room. "I'm sorry B. After this you'll…" She suddenly started saying. She sniffed a bit and a tear fell to the floor. A was crying. "I will never be his successor. You know that. We never had a chance, the possibilities of it happening are after all less than a 5%" I said. She looked at me, this time with teary grey eyes. "You don't understand B" She said, a small smile appearing on her face "It's the most horrible experience you can imagine" She continued saying. "I know that. That's why you're here" I stated. It was a cruel statement, but the truth after all. She laughed. "True, true" She then said. "The best thing is that no one cares about you losing your sanity. Not L, not Roger, not the other orphans and certainly not Watari" She continued saying while giggling. "We all have some madness already, but that kills you. And I can't stand it more" She explained "And you'll feel it soon" She finished saying. I nodded. "I won't be here much longer anyways" I said. She suddenly started crying again "I'm so sorry B" She managed to say as teaqrs streamed down her face. "I'm so sorry" She then repeated "But I can't stant being a guinea pig more" she added as she took one step towards thw window. "Not yet" I thought as I looked at the numbers above her head. "B…" She started saying. "Yes?" I asked, wondering what she wanted to say now. "You care, right?" She asked as she looked at me with red eyes, tears still streaming down. "I do" I said "But you know that it's unavoidable. The numbers tell it" I finished saying, also answering her unasked question. "Oh" She muttered after I answered her question. "B…" She said again, after a few seconds of silence. I looked at her. This time she was looking again at the window. "May I kiss you? Since you are the only one that cares" She asked. I nodded, and her lips immediately came crashing onto mine for a very short moment. "Thank you" She said immediately after as she made her way to the window again. "Good bye B" A sair while stepping on the windowsill. "And good luck" she said before jumping. There was total silence before a sickening 'crunch' was heard. I went towards the window and looked down, the snow being tainted by a crimeson liquid and being turned from pure white to a redish colour. Soon the other orphans and some teachers gathered around A. My eyes widened. "The numbers…" I muttered as I went away from the window. I went towards the stairs and started walking down them. "One. Two. Three" I counted, leabing the room where my friend had jumped. "Just three hundred and thirty one steps until I reach my room" I thought. "Four. Fice. Six" I continued counting.

Loved it? Hated it? Please review!


End file.
